Kingseeker Frampt
Kingseeker Frampt is a character in Dark Souls. He is a primordial serpent who seeks to find the human replacement for Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. He is voiced by Peter Marinker, who also voiced Darkstalker Kaathe and Eingyi. Location Firelink Shrine, where the pool in front of the decrepit statue used to be. Kingseeker Frampt only appears after the Bells of Awakening have been rung. Plot Kingseeker Frampt appears in Firelink Shrine after the player rings both Bells of Awakening. He instructs the player to go to Anor Londo and obtain the Lordvessel. After the player obtains the Lordvessel, Frampt transports them to the entrance of the Kiln of the First Flame, and instructs the player to place the Lordvessel to gain access to the Kiln, and to ultimately kill Gwyn and prolong the Age of Fire. Should the player give the Lordvessel to Kaathe instead, Frampt will become irate and leave the player for the rest of the playthrough. Services Kingseeker Frampt has the ability to consume items and break titanite into smaller pieces. *Green Titanite Shard breaks to: Titanite Shard x5 *Large Titanite Shard breaks to: ''Titanite Shard x5 *Titanite Chunk ''breaks to: Large Titanite Shard x3 *Blue Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard x3 *White Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard x3 *Red Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard x3 *Titanite Slab breaks to: Titanite Chunk x2 Feed Feeding weapons and armor to him is not very profitable; most weapons only produce 50 Souls while most armor produces 100. Special weapons can produce much more, such as the Drake Sword, which results in 5,000. Items= |-| Souls= |-| Upgrade Materials= |-| Weapons= Indented weapons are the exception. |-| Ammunition= |-| Armor= Indented Armor pieces and sets are the exception. Sets represent the value of each piece. |-| Rings= Indented Rings are the exception. Notes When Frampt transports the player to the Firelink Altar, after retrieving the Lordvessel, it is not necessary to place it. By using a Homeward Bone or the Homeward miracle it is possible to exit and continue using Frampt's feeding service and at the same time interact with Kaathe and join the Darkwraiths. As long as the player does not place the Lordvessel, neither serpent will depart. Dialogue |} Trivia *Shortly after Frampt's arrival, the Crestfallen Warrior (who sits fairly close to it) complains about a horrible smell.Dialog can be found here This is likely referring to Frampt. The Crestfallen Warrior will leave after being spoken to when Frampt is around, so keep that in mind before ringing the second bell of awakening. *In previous versions of the game there was a glitch where if a player jumped down the hole Frampt sticks his head out of, but quit and loaded before reaching the bottom, they would reach the Kiln of the First Flame. In doing so players could skip gathering the Lord Souls and go straight to the fight against Gwyn. This technique has been used for speedruns of the game. *If players have given Kaathe the Lordvessel already, then it is possible to prevent Frampt from leaving by rushing around and away from him. As long as he doesn't finish his dialogue, he won't disappear. Players can also prevent him finishing his dialogue by attacking him. *It's actually possible to kill Kingseeker Frampt, but only through the use of third party programs. Frampt has 11,120 HP and drops 5,000 souls after being killed. Removed Content The following is content that is present within the code of Dark Souls, but not actually implemented in the game. Text was found from a text dump which can be found at: ''http://pastebin.com/hA42TwK8.'' |} Gallery frampt02.jpg|Frampt in Firelink Altar References Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Removed Content Category:Dark Souls: Storyline